The subject invention is directed toward the art of piping and conduit systems and devices and, more particularly, to a coupling device for forming pipe and conduit passthrough openings in building partitions.
During construction of buildings, it is necessary to provide openings through the building floors and walls to permit running of piping, conduit, and cable systems. Many different types of fitting and coupling devices have been used for this purpose. These devices have varied from simple, removable forms to permanently installed boxes and housings of complex design.
Generally, however, whether of simple or complex design, the currently available devices are often very labor intensive. Their labor intensive nature is particularly evident during the installation of the code required firestop materials after the piping and conduit systems have been installed. Typically, it has been necessary to caulk or trowel intumescent materials about the pipes and conduits where they pass through the partition fitting and coupling devices.